Preliminary experiments in our laboratories have suggested a theoretical basis for the observation of polarization properties dependent on laser frequency in heme protein resonance Raman spectra. The principal objective of this proposal is to test the accuracy of this theory and its implications for determining the local structure of the heme group in solution. The frequency dependence of both linearly and circularly polarized scattering will be measured, using tunable laser frequencies in the range of the alpha and beta transitions. Ferrocytochrome c and oxyhemoglobin will be studied most intensively, but other heme proteins will also be examined.